1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a system for controlling the steering angle of the rear wheels of a vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a system for controlling the steering angle of the rear wheels based on a steering operation by a driver.
2. Background Art
A system adapted for controlling the steering of the rear wheels of a vehicle is well known in the art. For example, Japanese Utility Model First Publication (jikkaisho) No. 62-23773 discloses a system which controls the rear wheel steering angle based on vehicle speed. In this system, when the vehicle is running at a constant speed, the ratio of the front wheel steering angle .delta.f to the rear wheel steering angle .delta.r is a constant. This results in improved traveling stability went the vehicle turns a steady circle. There is however a problem in that the responsiveness of the vehicle to emergency handling for better vehicle handling while slaloming is not so good.